harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Skirmish in the Underground Chambers
|last= }} The 'Battle in the Philosopher's Stone Chambers '''was a battle that took place during Lord Voldemort's attempt to use Quirinus Quirrell to rob the Philosopher's Stone. It was Voldemort's second attempt on Harry Potter's life. Philosopher's Stone Chambers There are seven chambers of the Philosopher's Stone: #Fluffy (Rubeus Hagrid's Chamber) #Devil's Snare (Pomona Sprout's Chamber) #Winged Keys (Filius Flitwick's Chamber) #Giant Wizard's Chess set (Minerva McGonagall's Chamber) #Mountain Troll (Quirinus Quirrell's Chamber) #Potion Riddle (Severus Snape's Chamber) #Mirror of Erised and the Battle in the Philosopher's Stone Chambers (Albus Dumbledore's Chamber) Fluffy Professor Quirrell used music to put Fluffy to sleep while searching for the Stone, but he woke up when it stopped, and Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger played an owl flute and put it back to sleep before slipping through the trap door Fluffy was guarding. This was the obstacle of Rubeus Hagrid. Devil's Snare They dropped into Pomona Sprout's obstacle. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were caught in a Devil's Snare that had been placed to soften a deadfall through the trapdoor. Hermione Granger saved them from death by strangulation by attacking the plant with bluebell flames. Together, Harry, Ron and Hermione were released. Winged Keys When the trio entered a room filled with winged keys - the obstacle of Filius Flitwick - they first thought the keys were birds. There was a locked door at the end of the room, and although Hermione tried the spell [[Alohamora|''Alohamora]], the door remained locked. They finally realized that the 'birds' were really flying keys. There were hundreds of keys zooming around, but Hermione cleverly deduced that the key that would open the locked door must be an old one to match the old lock on the door. The only old key was one with a broken wing. As soon as Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off on brooms to catch the winged key they rest of the keys started zooming and darting all over the place. The winged key that was able to open the locked door was described as an old-fashioned silver key with bright blue wings. Giant Wizard's Chess Set They arrived at Minerva McGonagall's obstacle - the giant chess set. Ron took command of the pieces, himself, Harry and Hermione replacing missing pieces, to defeat the opposing team and be allowed to pass. In the end, Ron sacrificed himself to allow Harry to capture the opposing King. At the end of year feast, Albus Dumbledore gave Ron fifty house points for winning the best played game of chess that Hogwarts had ever seen. You could also see Percy Weasley shouting about his brother's accomplishments. Mountain Troll When Harry and Hermione arrived to the obstacle of Quirinus Quirrell - the troll - they realized it was already out cold. Harry was just glad they didn't have took rake it, since Quirrell already had. Potion Riddle "Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry and Hermione next arrived at a potion riddle. Hermione realized which potion would help them, but there was only a little bit left. So harry drank it and Hermione drank another one and left. Harry went on alone. The Battle Harry, then arrived at the the obstacle of Albus Dumbledore - the Mirror of Erised. Standing there was Quirinus Quirrell. Harry explained that he thought it was Snape. Quirrell explained that he tried to kill Harry, while Snape tried to save him. he said that he ''let the troll in on Halloween. He then tied up Harry and tried to figure out how to get the Stone. Voldemort told him to "''Use the boy.... Quirrell summoned Harry to tell him how to get the Stone. Harry lied and said he won the House Cup. An accomplished Legilimens, Voldemort wasn't fooled and told Quirrell to allow him to speak to Harry. Quirrell unravelled his turban to show the red-eyed and snake-like face of Tom Marvolo Riddle. After Harry's refusal to join the Dark Lord, Voldemort ordered Quirrell to kill him, but because of Lily Evans' loving sacrifice ten years earlier, Quirrell couldn't touch him. It was either this or Voldemort leaving Quirrell's body that caused Quirrell to die. Aftermath End of First Year Three days later, Harry woke up in the hospital wing to find Dumbledore standing before him. Dumbledore explained that the Stone had been destroyed and Nicolas Flamel would die. He, then, explained the reason Quirrell/Voldemort couldn't touch him. 1995 Three years later, while explaining all he's done to Ron and Hermione, Harry brought up the Battle in the Philosopher's Stone Chambers. Then, later, he screamed that Voldemort was behind Quirrell's head. Then, at the Hog's Head, Neville Longbottom while saying all Harry's done he brought up that he saved the Philosopher's Stone. Then, while trying to come to the Department of Mysteries, Ginevra Weasley brought up that she was three years older than they were when they saved the Philosopher's Stone. 1996 Four years after this battle, at Spinner's End, Bellatrix Lestrange brought up that Snape interfered in the events leading up to the Battle in the Philosopher's Stone Chambers. Snape, then, said Quirrell was "mediocre", which contradicts other things said about him. ... Category:Military conflicts Category:Events